


ice cream & video games

by taekachu



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Accused Cheating, Alternate Universe - High School, Football, Happy Ending, Light Angst, M/M, Misunderstanding, OT3, Polygamy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-29
Updated: 2018-06-29
Packaged: 2019-05-30 15:42:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,951
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15099881
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/taekachu/pseuds/taekachu
Summary: The misunderstandings of one of his classmates causes Jaemin unbearable pain."J-Jaemin... Jeno is cheating on you"





	ice cream & video games

**Author's Note:**

> I really couldn't wait to write this so I'm sorry if it sucks but ahh please enjoy..!!

Jaemin lets out a breath he didn't know he was holding, and lowers his head so that it's resting on his desk as the school bell rings signalling the end of biochem.

He wasn't listening to anything the teacher was spouting, too tired to humour her with his questions today- him and Jeno had stayed up playing video games into the early hours of the morning, both of them as stubborn as the other, refusing to stop after a defeat. He smiled lazily at the memory, remembering the feeling of having Jeno lying next to him on his bedroom floor, controllers in hand and limbs entangled. Every now and again one of them would place soft, innocent kisses to the others skin, finding comfort in the familiarity of it all. 

On the last ring of the bell Jaemin lifted his head up off the desk and watched for a moment as some of the students in his class filtered out of the door, finding absolutely no energy to follow suit. It's only when he caught an eye of someone in the schools football jersey submerged in the sea of people walking down the corridor through the classrooms window that he remembered Mark called for an urgent practice today, to finalise their game plan for tomorrow's match. The season was just beginning and Jaemin was back from his injury, he was ecstatic to return to his team. 

He quickly threw his book into his backpack before standing up, and slinging the bag over his shoulder. He rose from his chair, making his way towards the classroom door when a hand is placed on his shoulder, gently willing him to turn around. 

"J..Jaemin?" He turns around, raising his eyebrows when he sees that the hand belongs to Xiyeon, a girl with beautifully long black hair which was braided back today- she must've put it up for cheerleading, he concludes offering her a small smile. They were acquaintances, she'd helped him once or twice with homework when they bumped into each other in the school library before, but other than that they didn't really talk.

"Hey.." He was about to follow up the greeting asking how she was but he stopped when he notices her nervous state, she was pulling at her jumpers sleeves, "Hey Xiyeon, are you okay?" He questions, now facing her square on.

"I-I.. yeah, um Jaemin.." she looks up at him whilst biting her lip so that it reddens, "I-I have something to tell you, I- I'm so sorry--"

"Woah, woah" Jaemin places on hand on her arm, and brings the other up to her shoulder, holding her still whilst trying to slow her speech. Quickly, he glances around the empty classroom just making sure no one else was watching- luckily the teacher had also left at the end of the lesson, probably to get some caffeine, Jaemin knows how much coffee he'd consume if he was in charge of their class. "What's bothering you? Please don't be afraid to tell me"

 

He knew his friends found it hilarious whenever he used his soft side whilst talking to other classmates, especially since with them he was in favour of using sarcasm to convey his passive aggression with their tedious, playful 'banter'- but in this moment he was genuinely worried for Xiyeon. 

 

With a shaky breath she starts again, "I have to tell you something but I'm sorry, you really don't deserve it, I didn't think- I mean I never thought Jeno would--"

 

"Jeno?" Jaemin can't help but suck in a breath, "Is he okay? What happened to him?" He immediately imagines the worse possible scenario, was his boyfriend okay? They walked to school this morning and he was fine- was it something that happened in school? Just now? Every though imaginable was running through his head, making him dizzy, every thought.. except the one Xiyeon muttered next.

 

"H.. He's cheating on you Jaemin" he states, barely a whisper- before her hand covers her mouth, _I'm so sorry_ , she repeats, almost like a mantra as she takes a step back from him- watching- waiting for his reaction. 

 

_I'm so sorry._

 

Jaemin feels like he's just been punched in the stomach- he can't..he can't breathe, it's as if all the air has escaped his lungs. Her words are ringing in his head, repeating themselves so much so that it's deafening, it's disorienting, where is he?

_Cheating. Jeno's cheating on you._

He wants to scream but his throat feels like sandpaper- he feels his knees buckle and he hears Xiyeon's muffled cry as he falls to the floor. It hurts so much, it hurts so much he can't breathe. 

 

She's mistaken, she must be mistaken- there's no doubt about it. Jeno would never, _his_ Jeno would never do that to him. They'd been best friends since childhood, boyfriends for two years now, he'd never do that to him, to them. 

 

Xiyeon is by his side now, her hands guiding him back up to his feet, forcing him to sit down, to listen to her voice, to say something. 

"Je-no" His voice cracks as he whispers the name. He was confused, so confused. A couple of hours earlier they were holding hands down the school's corridor- J..Jeno was teasing him for loosing the last round of their latest video game competition. They were smiling, laughing, they kissed. 

"Jaemin, I- I am so so sorry, I saw him and Renjun at break.. I.." Jaemin's eyes widen, comically so. Renjun. Jeno and Renjun. He looked towards Xiyeon but her eyes were cast to the floor, her hands cradling her cheeks, "Jaemin.."

"What are you kids still doing in here?" Xiyeon squeaks in surprise and Jaemin's back immediately straightened at the sounds of his teachers voice, his ears were still ringing. Quietly he stands up, almost knocking the chair over as he got up swiftly, glancing to his fellow classmate before turning back to the teacher and bowing, murmuring an apology. He bends down, grabbing his bag, "I-I have football practice.." He looks to Xiyeon who looks at him with sad eyes, she reaches out to him but he awkwardly jerks his body, stumbling towards the classroom door and continuing down the corridor- blinking back tears as he tried to focus on the numbers stuck on the classroom doors he passes. 

He just needs to get to the changing rooms, he needs to get out onto the field and he needs to loose himself in the game. He's painfully aware that he's late and he almost runs to his locker, tugging off his shirt before he reaches it and wasting no time in unpacking his kit. His head was still cloudy, but at least now he could attempt to control his breathing. After tugging his jersey over his head, he ran his fingers through his hair sighing deeply. 

_You're okay, everything's okay._

Before his thoughts- his doubts- could consume him yet again, he hastily closes his locker before checking his laces and jogging out to the field where his teammates were gathered. 

As soon as he reaches the congregated area, the team breaks- dispersing to their selected warm ups and Jaemin is left with Mark, their teams captain. 

"I was starting to thing that you wouldn't show" Mark smirks watching as the other places one hand on his heart, mocking offence 

"The amount of faith you have in me is really reassuring, cap" he jokes, and Mark playfully bumps into his shoulder, "go join the others, Na, now you're back you can whip that boyfriend of yours into shape" 

Jaemin's smile falters for a split second before he catches himself, "I wouldn't worry about him, but now that I'm back maybe you should get in some extra practice... I'm back with vengeance" 

Marks eyes widen and Jaemin can't help but throw his head back laughing, gosh he was going to treasure that look on his friends face for years to come. 

"I became captain fair and square, you cocky-!" Mark is cut off by the way Jaemin's eyes were glinting, the way he held the ball close to his chest, the way he was laughing. Even if he wouldn't admit it to the younger, Mark was glad Jaemin was back, "just go practice before I bench you" 

The younger waves, dismissing himself as he makes his way over to a group of his teammates running through some passing drills. He catches sight of Jeno across the field conducting his own drills with a couple of the other boys and Jaemin manages a smile when the black haired boy catches him staring, his eyes turning into crescents and Jaemin has to look away feeling his cheeks heat up. After all this time, after everything they've been through, Jaemin still feels butterflies whenever Jeno does _that._

He looks around the field- the cheerleaders are chatting by the stands and his eyes finally fall on to Xiyeon who's making small talk with a two other girls- she looks evidently more calm then she did during their conversation in the classroom. Jaemin wants to catch her eye after the other two move onto the field but when he follows Xiyeons gaze- he's taken to the stands, a boy- huddled over what Jaemin can guess is a textbook- is one of the only occupants of the stands. She looks troubled, and that's because he knows that she recognises who it is. Huang Renjun. 

His breath hitches in his throat as he watches the boy run his slim fingers over the pages, he's completely and utterly focused despite all the commotion in front of him, cheer chants, whistles and the occasional shouts. Jaemin allows himself a moment to watch the boy, to study him- his smooth skin and the way the sunlight accentuates his facial features, his long eyelashes, the way his nose scrunched when he smiled at his book... He was beautiful. 

Lost in his own thoughts Jaemin didn't hear his name being called, he didn't see the ball coming, and by the time he felt the impact he was face down on the grass. 

"JAEMIN" He closed his eyes for a moment, his head resting on the floor, the ringing in his ears had finally ceased. He only fully realises what happened when Mark's by his side, immediately questioning him. Was he okay? Why wasn't he paying attention? Everyone back up! 

Jaemin groaned, weakly pushing himself into a sitting position, today really wasn't going his way. 

"Nana!" He felt Jeno's arms wrap around his waist, his chin resting on Jaemin's shoulder, he could feel Jeno's eyes scan his body- checking if he was physically alright. 

"I-Im good" He blinks a couple of times, Jeno's face was so close to his own, his hands tightening around Jaemin's frame, he was right there..

"Okay, let's give him some space" Mark interrupts and the little crowd that had gathered breaks up; his teammates go back to their exercises, a couple of cheerleaders go back to the bleachers (Xiyeon hovers a little longer before she too reluctantly follows) and when Jaemin lifts his head he can see that Renjun has stood up from his seat. He groans once more. 

"Oh are you hurt?" Jeno asks, panicked but Jaemin just shakes his head before getting to his feet, "embarrassed"

Once he's up, he holds his hand out for Jeno to take, who complies with a smile. The two stand awkwardly for a moment before Jaemin clears his throat. _I need to talk to you_ , "we should probably get back to practicing.."

If Jeno noticed the change in Jaemin's demeanour then he opted not to comment, nodding his head instead as he watches his boyfriend turn on his heel, a slight wobble, before hurriedly making his way over to join the drills. 

Releasing a quick sigh Jeno glances at the stands to see Renjun- the boy was still stood up, eyes following Jaemin as he walked away, and never before has Jeno wanted practice to be over so soon. 

 

"I heard the funniest thing in class today.." Jaemin muses, turning towards his boyfriend who was currently sat on the changing room bench, a towel in hand to dry his hair- droplets of water falling from his locks as he shakes his head so that he could see the other. 

"Oh yeah?" The older studies him, watching as he zips up his sports bag, running his index finger across the zip. 

"Hm.. " Jaemin turns to face Jeno who's still sat across from him with hunched shoulders, Jaemin smirks "I heard that you cheated on me"

The words roll off Jaemin's tongue as if they're nothing, as if the syllables weren't laced with an underlying tone of complacency. Their relationship, a house of cards. 

Jeno's head snaps up, and if Jaemin didn't know any better he'd think that the boy would've broken his neck at the sudden movement. " _Nana_ \--" 

"That's not the funny part..." He begins, watching as Jeno fidgets under his gaze, "The funny part was when I found out who with.."

"Nana I would ne--" Jaemin advances so that he's stood towering above the other, his hands resting in his pockets, a glint in his eyes that Jeno knew all too well

"In fact.." Jaemin brings his hand up to Jeno's face, his fingers automatically finding their way into the others hair, such a gesture making Jeno close his eyes leaning into the touch, "In fact, I saw him in the stands as we were practicing" 

Jeno's face softens at the statement, a smile almost gracing his lips, "you did, did you?" 

Jaemin pulls his hand away and watches as Jeno pouts, missing the contact, "hm, shameful Jeno, shameful" 

The older chuckles quietly before placing his towel next to him on the bench, watching as Jaemin throws him a look before swinging his bag over his shoulder, "you know.." He starts, standing up to collect his own bag, "I never meant to hurt you, Nana" 

Jaemin strides over the the door, "I was heartbroken.." He doesn't need to face the other to see that it had struck a chord with him, "I wonder what your other boyfriend will say when he finds out about this behaviour.." Jaemin teases before swinging the door open, Jeno is quick to follow him out of the room tugging on Jaemin's hoodie. 

The two boys stumble out into the corridor, Jeno holding onto Jaemin's clothing as the younger playfully swats at the other- his lips curving upwards until they're interrupted. 

"Um, excuse me?" The two boys detach themselves from each other when they see someone leant against the wall, his bag by his feet, a book in his hand. Renjun looks at the both of them, his eyebrows furrowed slightly, "I've been waiting on the bleachers, bored out of my mind for the past hour and I don't want to see--" 

Jaemin feels Jeno's grip on him loosen as the other boy talks and so he takes the opportunity to literally jump into Renjun's arms, the Chinese boy completely unsuspecting the attack. His arms wrap around Jaemin's waist to steady him, his eyes looking over the younger's face, "Y-You alright?" He asks, his voice wavering slightly at their proximity, "I saw you fall"

"I know you did" Jaemin states, watching as a blush spreads across Renjun's fair skin. 

"Jaemin's fine, don't worry about him" Jeno huffs, watching the their interaction, his arms folding across his chest. 

"Yeah, don't worry about me" Jaemin concludes, pecking Renjun on the nose lightly, "it's _him_ you need to worry about" he points to Jeno who curses under his breath, Jaemin was always the drama queen, "h-he's been a horrible boyfriend to me" 

Jeno rolls his eyes at the fake tears Jaemin is trying to conjure and in his fragile state, he takes the boy from Renjun's arms, "Jaemin.." He sings, hoaxing the other to look at him, "I'm sorry for being a bad boyfriend" he apologises, and when he offers an explanation to Renjun the boy just holds his hand up 

"Xiyeon came to talk to me after the cheerleaders wrapped up.." He admits and Jeno sent an apologetic glance his way- they knew that their relationship would pose some problems- confrontations, more like. But they couldn't help that, they couldn't change the way people thought about them, they were just too in love with each other to care. Renjun reaches out to Jeno with his free hand, running his fingers through his damp locks, "you're going to catch a cold one day" 

In response Jeno smiles before lacing his fingers between the latter's, "why don't I buy you both ice cream, to apologise for my behaviour", he kisses both Jaemin then Renjun's head, a smile returning to his face when Jaemin enthusiastically breaks from his grip, beaming at them.

"That sounds perfect" Renjun professes as he grabs his school bag. 

Jaemin claps, "yes, then Renjun can join us for another round of video games--"

"We have homework to do--" Renjun cuts off the others stream of thought only to be interrupted himself by an exasperated sigh 

"Oh c'mon Renjun... " the younger's hand finds his own and squeezes it lightly "for me?" and as expected, Renjun crumbles. 

 

His phone read 19:47 when Jeno next checks it- Renjun's head on his shoulder and Jaemin's on the others lap, both of them sleeping soundly. Jeno smiles fondly at them both before throwing his phone down onto the sofa next to him and placing a gentle kiss to Renjun's head before rubbing his hand across Jaemin's that was placed on his thigh. Seeing them both like this, Jeno concludes that he's the luckiest person alive.

**Author's Note:**

> find me on twitter @chaethechipmunk 
> 
> & thank you for reading! *:･ﾟ✧*:･ﾟ✧


End file.
